


cry for me

by orphan_account



Series: Romance. [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, This is basically super gay if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cristina Mendoza Rosales ran from her past. Ran from her unnatural feelings for girls. But then she meets Emma Carstairs. Running from those feelings just got harder.
Relationships: Emma Carstairs/Cristina Rosales
Series: Romance. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	cry for me

Cristina was in Emma's room. Emma was straddling her and doing her makeup. She let her eyes wonder, trying to ignore Emma pressed up right against her. Trying to ignore the things that were racing through her mind right now. Trying to shut out the urge to kiss her.

"Tina, stay still. I'm nearly done."

She did as she was told. She had always done what she was told.

The Carstairs snapped something shut and announced she was finished and handed Cristina a mirror. She was still straddling her.  
She had given Cristina a clear gloss and toned-down smokey eyes.

"God, Tina, I could kiss you right now."

Cristina's eyes flicked up to meet Emma's.

The flecks of gold in her eyes were shimmering, glittering with a purpose Cristina had never seen before.

Emma looped her arms around the Mendoza Rosales' neck and leaned in. And did as she said she could.

Emma did what she wanted. 

And right now, that was Cristina.

The kiss engulfed everything in flames, and soon Cristina was tossing Emma's shirt over her head, causing it to hit Emma's chest of drawers. The kiss was unlike Cristina had ever had with Diego. 

She shook her head. Right now, only Emma should be on her mind.

Emma was in her bra and shorts and Cristina was only in her button down t-shirt and underwear.

Emma unexpectedly ripped her shirt open, causing Cristina to gasp and shudder. She then unhooked Cristina's bra with one hand and kept going.

The rest, as they say, was history.

***

The next morning, Cristina's head was spinning with the heated memories of last night.

Emma rolled over to face her.

Her blonde hair, usually wavy, was curly these past few days, and her brown eyes the colour of syrup were barely open. Her pale skin had reddish-violet marks all down her middle. 

Wow. Cristina really did that.

"I think I should get going."

Emma breathily laughed. "Yeah, it seems to be for the better."

Cristina was fully dressed within 3 minutes, but before she left, she hesitated.

"Oh, and Emma-"

She smirkee and winked. "This never happened. Don't worry."

Cristina smiled awkwardly and walked off.

Emma flopped back down onto her pillow. Who would have thought Cristina Mendoza Rosales was so good in bed?


End file.
